


Reversal

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy really wasn't sure how he felt about this whole 'being in a dress' idea that Riza was pursuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Written February of 2006.
> 
> The quote used as a prompt was thus: "I'm not a doll"

For some reason, he had always believed that he would be the kinky one in the relationship. He didn’t know if it was her stern way of handling things that had caused him to come to this misconception, or if it was just the quiet softness she projected when relaxed. The reasoning might even have sprouted simply because of the fact that he himself had been on enough dates that it was no longer even a question as to which of them was better at holding onto a steady relationship. Really, that should have warned him that she’d have far more chances to experiment with things, because she’d had solidity instead of variety, but he was learning that quickly now. He was finding out that he had been very, very wrong to make any assumptions about her. 

Dark eyes flit over the items she’d laid neatly on the bedspread. As he took them in, he really didn’t think that he could be blamed for his shock. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to repeat that. You want me to do _what_?”

“I said that I would like it if our outing this evening had something of a reversal in roles. I’ll help you get ready, so there’s no cause to be alarmed that someone will recognize you.” She had her hands folded in front of her, and if not for the plain evidence laid out in front of him, he might have thought that he was somehow gravely misinterpreting what she was trying to tell him. 

“Riza… I really don’t believe we’re fully understanding each other. You expect me- You want me to-” His voice had steadily dropped in tone, gaze flitting from her, to the bed, then back again with each halted sentence. “I don’t believe that this will work.” 

“You did say I could choose what we did for our next date.” 

When she didn’t seem to even waver in her choice, his discomfort going ignored; he turned his gaze to the clothes again, a vaguely disturbed look crossing his face. “I really don’t think this will work.”

“It will.”

“I’m not a doll.”

“I know that.”

“There’s no way I could get you to change your mind?”

“No.”

Silence stretched out for a long few minutes before dark eyes finally returned to the patient ones gazing at him. “What do I need to do?” 

“I’ll show you.”

* * *

The preparation process was, to Roy’s mind, something rather torturous. He didn’t see how any woman would subject herself to either blades, something he’d quickly vetoed, or hot wax, the choice he’d very mistakenly allowed to be inflicted on him, simply for the sake of making their legs smooth. Not to say he didn’t appreciate the benefits of such efforts on another, but the over-sensitivity it caused certainly made things slightly difficult when it came to getting him into the designated clothes. The fact that Riza had insisted on him applying lotion to himself just about everywhere as soon as he was dry had hardly helped with keeping his body from getting overexcited. The amused look being in that state had gotten him really hadn’t done a thing to quell it either.

“You don’t really do this usually, do you? I think you’re just making things up so that you can poke fun at me.” After standing around in the buff for a few moments, he’d been handed underwear, and was in the process of getting into the bra, not that he needed it, but he could tell there was a bit of padding built into it. He was quickly finding that taking the garment off someone else was far easier than getting it onto himself. 

“Actually, I do. I don’t need to wax my legs very often, so they stay that way for days at a time, but the rest is simply hygienic. You should be glad that I’m not going to get elaborate with this, or it would take a great deal longer to get you ready.” She moved forward, flipping the bra over so that it wouldn’t take a third try for him to get into it properly, then she turned to collect the dress, or rather, the skirt and blouse, that she’d chosen.

“I’m not sure if I really want to know what you didn’t have me do.” He felt strange standing there in woman’s underwear. He was almost completely certain though that the strangeness would only increase as more layers were applied.

“You don’t. Be glad that you have an even skin-tone, it’s going to cut back the amount of makeup you’d need for this.” She turned and handed him the button up shirt with the skirt, giving him a look that told him he had better know how to handle those on his own.

“Yes, that is something of a relief if I can’t escape makeup entirely.” He wasn’t looking at her as he spoke, instead studying the black and red items in his hands. They went together, that much was obvious, but he couldn’t help a bit of unease as he shrugged into the shirt, sleeveless with a collar that buttoned partially up his throat, then he slipped the skirt onto his body. The material of that piece hit just above the knee once in place. They fit perfectly, and he had the disturbing thought that Riza had at some point shopped for women’s clothing with him in mind. 

“No, you need at least some to pass off for female. Perhaps not as much as most men, but I’m not about to do this by halves.” She slipped forward, fingers smoothing over the clothes, pulling the skirt so that the designs on it lined up with the embroidery on the shirt, then she gestured for him to sit. “Speaking of, I’ll get that finished now before painting your nails.”

Roy frowned, sinking onto the bed stiffly as he eyed the colored stick that she was about to wield in his general direction. “I seriously hope that you don’t intend to stick anything in my eye. I have seen you put on makeup before you know.”

“Just hold still. Don’t blink and I won’t.” She was already tipping his face up as she spoke, causing him to freeze as a precaution since he found the way she was touching his eyes to be highly disturbing. Much as he trusted her, he didn’t dare move until she’d completed that portion of her efforts. 

“You have yet to tell me any of the rest of your plans for the evening, including how you will be dressed if I’m to be like this.” He stilled again as she switched tools, applying a dark golden orange over his eyes with careful precision. 

“I’ll be your escort, of course. Dinner first, then I’ll decide from there.” Her words were quiet, and it was clear that she was focusing more on what she was doing than on his words. He couldn’t say he honestly minded considering where she was. She switched tools again, and something black filled his vision. “Blink slowly.” After he obeyed, she did something to his lower eyelid and switched to the relatively less molested eye, repeating the process.

“Please tell me you have nothing else to apply to my eyes.” They felt strange enough with the current amount of makeup, sticky, and he didn’t know if he could deal with more. It was all he could do to keep himself from blinking or rubbing at them.

“I’m finished with your eyes. Relax your mouth.” She nudged his chin a little, then reached past him to collect a deep red, something a completely different shade than the orange tinted color she sometimes wore on her lips when they went out. He started to say something, but Riza’s look when she caught it stopped him, and he followed the new instructions as she gave them, more than ready to be done with the makeup. 

“You aren’t going to dig out any strange powders on me now are you?” 

“Of course not.” She reached, collecting a bottle of red that was in the same tone as the shirt. “Hand.” He complied before it fully registered what she was about to do.

Even if he hadn’t been certain of the rest, he was more than aware she never painted her nails. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since a bit before we got together.” Her eyes were on his fingers, and she spread them out on her palm before coloring the first one. “Though at the time the interest was more a case of idle speculation.”

“That was quite a few months ago.”

“That it was.”

* * *

From there she’d messed with his hair, having done something with it to flatten it down a bit more on top, changed the mess so there was actually a part, and bereted it down. She’d then commanded that he not move his hands at all and left the room after getting something out of the closet. He could understand why she had made such a demand, though the process of trying not to move led to him eyeing his fingertips, finding the dashes of color absolutely strange. 

It was a good half an hour before Riza finally made her way back into the room, and if he hadn’t known it was her before he’d lifted his head, he wasn’t certain he would have been sure of it once he got a good look. It wasn’t that she didn’t look like Riza Hawkeye anymore, because she did. No, it was more that the lack of a familiar clip shadowed her eyes with untamed bags, the rest of her hair, short as it had been since he met her, adding to the illusion of masculinity. She had no chest to speak of, a feat he wasn’t really sure how she’d managed, and any swell there might have been was hidden by the pressed white shirt and the dark green, near black, jacket over that that hit her about mid-thigh. 

His gaze trailed further down, a sense of heavy confusion running through him as he took in the shoes she wore and the way the cut of the entire outfit seemed to more than state he wasn’t looking at a woman. Really, the only feminine thing about her at the moment was the pair of flats she had in hand and was holding out to him. She still looked amazing.

When he made no move to take the items from her, she smiled, a wry twist of her lips, and spoke, voice thrown lower, making him abruptly aware that she must have done something like this before. “Roy. You’ll need the shoes.” She paused, waiting for him to take them before she straightened up. “Really, if you think that this is a big change, I have to wonder how you’ll react when you see yourself.”

He lifted a foot, slipping on the not quite sandals, and was less than astonished to find they fit as well as everything else had. “I’m not entirely certain that I want to see myself just yet. It’s… more than enough to take in your current appearance.”

“I think you need to get used to this enough that you don’t end up fumbling your way through the evening.” She shook her head, pulling him up to his feet as soon as the shoes were on, her voice thankfully back to normal. “We have an hour before we need to be there, that gives you half an hour to get settled, and decide a few things.”

“Things?” He looked over his shoulder at her, trying steadfastly to ignore the mirror she was steering him around to stand in front of. 

“If you want to let me do the talking, or if you want to pitch your voice. Also, what you want me to call you for the evening. Roy’s hardly a feminine name you know.” She moved around to his side, deliberately making it so he’d catch himself out of the corner of his eye and turn to look.

Roy had opened his mouth to say something, what he wasn’t sure, but whatever it had been was quite forgotten as he caught a look at himself. Really, he didn’t look too terribly different, but he didn’t look any more like a man in a dress than Riza seemed the part of a woman in a suit. It likely had to do with the slight padding around the hips, the simplistic lines hiding the width of his shoulders, bringing more attention to the slight swell of breasts he didn’t have. The clip she’d used on him was the same shade of gold as over his eyes, distracting from his jaw. He found himself turning to get a better look at the rest before thinking about it enough to realize that the overly snug nature of the panties was keeping his masculine attributes firmly hidden. It was quite the illusion. Even with him standing taller than the blond at his side, few would have been able to pick out which was the true woman without knowing them personally. 

“I really didn’t think you would succeed.” The words were out before Roy could rethink them, but the knowing look he got in turn told him that the sentiment was understood.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I thought that I wouldn’t be able to pull off the look.” She took his hand, tugging him out of the bedroom into the living room. “I’ll be driving us, so don’t worry about someone seeing you this way. Enjoy it.”

“Right… You did say you’d been planning this a while.” He looked around the room, the strangeness of the situation rushing back to him as he stood in her house. 

“I have been.” He could feel her gaze on him though he refused to meet it.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally looked over at her again. “What name did you pick?”

“Richard.” She moved to collect a coat from the closet with the quiet word, offering it to him so that he wouldn't freeze between destinations. “Did you decide anything?”

Shrugging into the coat, he stepped out on the patio in silence, waiting until she’d locked the door. He didn’t need a chance to talk himself out of this. “Rochelle.” 

She was quiet a moment before turning to look at him, a small smile gracing her lips as she moved to the car she’d asked for the use of for the evening, allowing him to get his own door to the car. “It’s a very pretty name.”

“Thank you.”

She peered across the top of the hood at him before slowly shaking her head. “It suits.”

He gave her a suspicious look, but decided to take her advice and play along. Instead of being offended at the implication that he was pretty, he took the compliment for what it was, climbing silently into the car.

* * *

For some reason, even with all the work that Riza put into their appearances, Roy had still expected to be recognized as a man as soon as someone saw him. When that didn’t happen, he was mildly disoriented, not to mention more than slightly relieved. He didn’t say anything to anyone else because he’d already determined that he wasn’t about to strain his throat trying to talk in a pitch that wasn’t natural for him, and he wasn’t about to give himself away by slipping up in the middle of a word. 

Once seated, it had taken considerable amounts of effort for Riza to pry what the man wanted out of him. If he wasn’t going to talk, then she’d have to order for them both. He hadn’t given in and told her until she’d reminded him that she could simply pick for him. The rest of the evening had progressed the same way, Roy resistant until the more obvious points were brought to his attention. He’d only really just started to relax into the arrangement when Riza pulled up to his house instead of going somewhere else instead after the restaurant.

“Riza.” It was weird using the male name, and he’d quickly discovered she’d ignore her given name while playing this game, but it seemed that the woman had finally had enough of feminizing him for the time being. Hopefully, now she’d be willing to call him by his proper name again. “Why are we at my house?” 

He was slightly unnerved when she ignored the question, simply getting out of the car to come around to his side to let him out. She was still using those low tones in her voice. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

Eyeing her, he climbed out of the car, giving it a mournful look as his chance to climb back inside was shut behind him. Sighing, he started up the walk. “Why are we at my house?”

She again ignored him, staying silent until they were on his porch. At that point she collected his hand, leaving him to feel the imprint of his house key against his palm. He’d forgotten that he’d left it with his normal clothes. “Because it’s the first date Rochelle. I prefer to be a gentleman.” Kissing the back of his hand, Riza then turned and started back down the drive. 

He stood in shock until she was more than halfway to the car, only then realizing that she was, without any doubts, leaving. “Wait… Riza! You’re not just going to drive off and leave me here after all this are you?” 

“Yes. I’ll see you in the morning.” She slipped around the car, ignoring the way he had started after her. 

“Riza, you’re being incredibly cruel.” She was just going to leave him outside his house in a dress without even giving him a goodnight kiss? He was feeling incredibly cheated.

Fixing him with a stern look, she shook her head. “Good night Roy.” She then left him little other choice but to retreat indoors since she’d already driven off, and there was absolutely no way he was going to chase after her dressed as he was.

It wasn’t until he was inside that he remembered that he had the next day off. That meant that she’d be coming over when there was a full day ahead of them to be enjoyed. He was fine following that train of thought until he remembered the evening a bit more clearly, and he suddenly, sincerely, hoped that she wouldn’t try to bring the role reversal into the bedroom. If she did… he had no idea what he’d do if she did. He figured then that it might be best to just not think about it.


End file.
